


Poppy

by aderyn



Series: Garden [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drug Use, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Flower Crowns, Language of Flowers, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Molly Hooper's boyfriends, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love's a kind of sleep and death's all right, Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The happiest of birthdays, with love, to my poet-friend, [Jude.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wiggleofjudas/pseuds/wiggleofjudas)

 

**_Marigold (sorrow)_ **

He goes, her crush. Injured and in love and murderous and yellow-bruised with grief. Arnica, calendula, salicylate. Here, she says, Sherlock, you’re dead now, I can treat you; jokes, _wouldn’t date you even if you weren’t_. Touches the petals of his temples one last time, plants him in earth she’ll never know, wrinkles her nose at the scent of him, spicy, bitter and sweet.

**_Milkweed (hope in misery)_ **

He blows home different, a seed.

It’s just my type, she thinks, _brooding, a little criminal_ ; sees John aglow with Mary, Sherlock transparent with John, each and the other spun fine as silk and set with monarchs, migrations.

The wedding’s a beauty full of bluebirds, hair-blooms. (And murder, Sherlock says, milk-pale;she listens intricate, stabs Tom (and Jim, and all of the boys) with a forked tongue.

There is no ring.

**_White Poppy (consolation)_ **

Well, there is, but different, invisible, the one that says,  _committed to these nutters that orbit the morgue_ , each other, court death and wake, blinking as if drugged. She’d slap the opiates out of him, she thinks. Slip into oblivion and you’re bound to be different, an eater of chips and thanker of … _Molly_ , he said, and she gave him her shine, unlipsticked; her hand, steady on _I did this, I know this, I am, I’ll be._

**Author's Note:**

> [Marigold]()
> 
> [ Milkweed](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Purple_Milkweed_Asclepias_purpurascens_Head.jpg)
> 
> [White poppy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arctomecon_merriamii)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for aderyn's Garden Series (1) Poppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805158) by [Hamstermoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon)




End file.
